Draco at Pigfarts
by ness171990
Summary: In dedication of 'A Very Potter Musical' Draco finally gets to his dream school, Pigfarts, but he is sad and lonely without the one girl he's ever loved. He brings her back to Pigfarts with some other students from Pigfarts, and things go.. odd.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In honour of the 'A Very Potter Musical' I want to write this. It was my inspiration lol. If you've seen the musical then you know all about Pigfarts and if you've yet to see it then this will make no sense to you so go watch it! Lol. You can find it on youtube under the username starkidpotter. It is broken up into 2 acts and runs for about 3 hours but you'll laugh so much, and if you're a true fan you'll love it! So before I go on Rumbleroar and Pigfarts does not belong to me, I did not create them. Also anything Harry Potter or Hogwarts related, well we all know that doesn't belong to me either, but please, read and enjoy.

Summary: Draco Malfoy finally makes it to his dream school, Pigfarts. But he's sad and lonely, missing the one girl he's ever loved. When a bunch of kids from Pigfarts travel back to Earth to get her and bring her back to Pigfarts with them, things get a little… odd.

~-~-~

The rocket ship landed on Mars and someone slowly walked out of it in a white space suit. The helmet of the person looked around, taking in the area. The ground was red and dusty but the person walked forwards towards the school that lay ahead. PIGFARTS was written in big black letters on a sign just outside the school gates. The person pushed a button on their suit and the black screen moved away from the glass of the helmet.

A young boy, about the age of thirteen, stood there looking out. Grey blue eyes were wide open in amazement and joy. He had been waiting to get here since he first heard about it but the rocket ship he had demanded from one Lord Voldemort hadn't been delivered to him until the summer. After all the chaos that had taken place at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's death and the defeat of Voldemort, it was good to get away.

The boy stood outside the gate and he watched as a creature walked closer from the other side. As the creature got closer, the boy realized it was the legendary Headmaster of Pigfarts, Rumbleroar, the giant talking lion.

"What can I do for you?" Rumbleroar asked as he reached the gate.

"Sir," the boy said, "my name is Draco Malfoy and I've wanted to go to Pigfarts forever! I only just got my rocket ship, Lord Voldemort had left it in his will, since we made the unbreakable vow and everything he had to get me my rocket ship, but it took a while to get it to me, but once they did I packed and flew it straight here!"

Rumbleroar surveyed the boy. He was a short fella with white blond hair but he was eager to be at the school. Rumbleroar nodded, "Welcome Draco, Pigfarts is pleased to have you." Draco did a little eager jump and used his wand, magicing his trunk out of the rocket ship and followed Rumbleroar past the gates and into the ground of Pigfarts.

As they got closer to the school Draco saw a tall think man standing by the school doors. He looked oddly familiar from the distance but Draco couldn't quiet figure out why. As they got closer he saw a long white beard and instantly knew who it was. Albus Dumbledore.

"But you're dead!" Draco gasped out as he laid eyes on his old headmaster.

"No Draco, you idiot, I'm not dead. I simply had my old pal Rumbleroar bring me to Pigfarts."

"But I don't understand I saw Snape kill you!"

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, "No, he didn't kill me it was all a set up! Why would someone as charming, handsome and loveable as Severus kill me?"

Draco just looked at Dumbledore and shrugged.

"Come Dumbledore; let us show Draco to his room."

"Do I have to? I was just about to sit down with my new Zefron poster and…"

"Now Dumbledore the students come first remember," Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes alright, come on, you little nincompoop," he muttered under his breath. Draco followed the two headmasters through the halls and up some stairs until they stood outside a portrait of a giant panda bear. The bear giggled. "Password?" she asked.

"Twizzlers!" Dumbledore said and the portrait opened. Rumbleroar, Dumbledore and Draco entered the passage and landed into a common room decorated in Black and Orange.

"Welcome to tutertown," Dumbledore said, "This is where you'll be sleeping. It's a little like one of Hogwarts' houses but Rumbleroar came up with the idea first,"

"Oh Dumbledore," Rumbleroar said shaking his head, the mane moving from side to side, "Anyways Draco, you'll sleep over there," he pointed to a door, "the bathrooms are over there," he pointed to another door on the right hand side of the room, "And your school mates are over there," he pointed to a bunch of kids, out of space suits, gathered around tables and books.

"Why aren't they wearing their suits?" Draco asked.

"Well, of course we have magic in here to let our students' breath. Of course you need it whenever you walk outside, just saying," Rumbleroar said. With that the two headmasters turned and walked out the room.

Draco looked around and, very slowly, took off his helmet. The other students turned his way and watched as he slowly took off the rest of his suit, revealing a pair of dark green robes. "What are you all looking at?" he asked.

"New meat," said a boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Unlike Draco's where his were more grey, this boy's eyes shown like the sea. "And which of the great planets do you come from?"

"Earth," Draco said confidently, grabbing some of that Slytherin cunning and snarky attitude.

"The weakest of them all," the boy sneered.

"Andrew, give it a rest," a girl said with blonde hair, "you also came from earth. We all came from earth… well everyone except Hollar," she pointed to a ball of fuzz which, at first glance, Draco thought was some kind of pillow, except that it started to wiggle and move. "Hollar comes from Saturn but, um, we don't usually talk about it.

"I'm Gretta by the way, Gretta Bowls."

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said. Gretta was a blonde with wavy hair and brown eyes. She was pretty but her wavy hair only reminded Draco of another girl with frizzy, messy, curly brown hair. Gretta noticed Draco's expression change.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Draco sighed, "I'm fine, I just… oh never mind," he said and plopped down. He landed on something fuzzy which yelped and started to roll away, making Draco fall on the floor. He started rolling around on the ground, crying. "Oh nothing's going right!" he said and rolled some more.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Gretta asked.

"Everything!" he cried, "First I almost kill me own Headmaster and when I wimp out my professor does it, then stupid Harry Potter has to go and make me fight and ends up defeating the greatest feared wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, so I almost didn't get my rocket ship. When I did get my rocket ship I packed everything up and take off here to Pigfarts leaving the one thing I've loved behind. And I'm stuck with this homemade dark mark on my arm," he said pulling up his sleeve to reveal a smiling face with snake sticking out of its mouth.

"So," Gretta says, "What's really wrong is that you miss this person you love?" Draco nodded his head, "Well who is it?"

Draco sighed, "Hermione Granger,"

"What if we got her here? Would it make you stop rolling on the floor and make you happy?" she asked. Draco looked at her.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked.

"Well sure, everyone here at Pigfarts loves each other!" she said.

"That would be just wonderful!" Draco said.

"Alright, you know Draco; you came on a good day. It's a traditional Pigfarts Holiday tomorrow we can always travel back to Earth to get this girl then if you'd like."

"Yes," Draco said, "That would be just splendid."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read this so far and esp tho who have reviewed! It means so much to me! I am really happy you guys are liking this so far and I wrote this next part just tonight on a stroke of my latest review it just came to me and I had to keep writing and update for all of you! I have also fixed the mistake I made about the homemade dark mark on the last chaoter so thanks to those who pointed that out. So without further ado here is the next chapter and please, dont forget to review!!

~-~-~-

Draco, Gretta and a few other students walked through the grounds in their space suits and towards Draco's space ship. Looking back, Draco looked at the purple, yellow and blue school before hoping in and waving his wand to start the space ship. It roared to life, carrying the few students back towards Earth.

As they landed in the backyard of Malfoy Manor the students all piled out and followed the young blonde. He led them down towards the Manor itself so they could reach a fire place to floo towards Hogwarts. Quietly opening the door, he led them towards the drawing room and towards the stone fireplace. One by one he handed them some floo powder and they each dropped some in the fireplace and flooed to the ancient school. Gretta was the last one before Draco.

"You know, my sister goes to Hogwarts," she said as she dropped the powder, "she didn't want to go to Pigfarts, I can't imagine why," she added thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can bring her with us as well,"

"Maybe," Gretta said before stepping in the fireplace and calling out Hogwarts. Draco looked around his house, wondering where his parents were, before dropping powder in as well and flooing to his old school.

Draco spun around quickly before dropping onto the floor in the Slytherin Common Room. He looked around the common room, rolling as he went, before he got up and brushed himself off. The Common Room had gone unnaturally quiet and everyone was staring at Draco and the other five or so unknown students.

Draco spotter Crabbe and Goyle, along with a few other Slytherins. He led his new friends from Pigfarts over to them. "Everyone this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Goyle Rules," Goyle said.

"Um yeah," Draco said, "Anyways we have to go, I probably won't see you because I'll be using a different fireplace to floo out so it was good to see you again," he said and turned and walked away, leading the others out of the Common Room. Up stairs, down hall ways and all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, the students didn't say a word, they just looked about the castle, fascinated by the paintings and the ghosts and the moving staircases. When they finally arrived outside the Fat Lady, Draco stopped. He looked at the painting hoping to gain access.

"Password?" she asked.

"Um… Rumbleroar?" he tried hopefully. The Fat Lady gave him an odd look and shook her head. Draco sighed and looked at the others. "We're going to have to start guessing." They stood there saying random things for ten minutes before they heard someone walking towards them. Draco turned and saw a red haired girl walking towards the Portrait.

"Have you forgotten… oh Draco!" Ginny Weasley said, "What brings you back to Hogwarts… I thought you had gone to that other school on Mars… Poptarts or something,"

"It's Pigfarts," he said, "and I have,"

"Then… then why are you at Hogwarts?" she asked confused.

"I've come for someone," he said, "The one I love, the only one I'll ever love," he looked off into space for a moment before Ginny cleared her throat.

"And who is it?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger," he said without thinking and then he realized who he was talking to, "You know her don't you?"

"Well yeah, she's friends with my brother… well actually; she's sort of going out with Ron."

"What?" Draco asked, "How can that be?"

"Well, sometime last year, with all that was happening with Voldemort… well they just sort got together."

"But that's not fair!" he whined.

"Sorry," Ginny said.

"Could you let us in anyways?" Draco asked, "Or get her to come out here? I really want to talk to her."

"Well," Ginny said, "I guess, what harm could it be?" She gave the Fat Lady the password and ushered the group of Pigfarts students in.

Draco, in front of the group, looked around for the bushy haired Gryffindor beauty, only to find her seated on a couch by the fireplace. She was surrounded by Harry Potter and, according to Ginny, her boyfriend Ron Weasley. Draco sighed and stood there as Ginny walked up and sat beside Harry. She whispered something to the trio and they all looked up and around to see Draco there. Confused Harry got up and walked over.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I, uh, well I," he said nervously. Now that he was close to her, he didn't know what to say, let alone how to get her to come to Pigfarts with her.

"Well?" Ron asked getting up and walking over, a few pumpkin pastries in hand. He shoved one in his mouth as he waited for Draco to answer.

"IcameforHermioneGranger," he said quickly. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, not catching what he had said. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to have understood and stood up to join them. Draco looked at her, taking in her brown doe eyes and bushy brown hair. She was defiantly an 11 out of 10, despite what he had told Crabbe and Goyle last year.

"We didn't quiet catch that," Harry said.

"He said," Hermione said looking from Draco to Ron and Harry confused, "that he came for me," she then turned to look at Draco. "I thought you hated me."

Draco shook his head.

"I'm sorry but when did this change?"

"Well, last year, at the Yule Ball," he said quietly.

"When you went with Pansy," Hermione said.

"Only because Goyle said dancing was for Pansy's!" he defended, "But then I saw you and I realized... I was in Danger… of falling in love with Hermione Granger."

"Last year?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "While we were having trouble with Voldemort?" Again he nodded. "And you asked if we could just be Death Eaters so we didn't have to fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I just didn't want to fight!" Draco complained.

"And you really think Hermione would love you?" Ron asked shoving another pastry in his mouth and laughing, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"I was hoping so," Draco said. He lowered his eyes and glanced towards Hermione, who looked disgusted at the crumbs that had landed in her hair. She was picking them out and saying, "Ronald, honestly, do you ever stop eating?"

"What?" he said shoving another pastry in his mouth.

"Ugh!" Hermione said and turned to Draco. "Look, Malfoy, it's really sweet and everything but…" as she looked at him he gave her a puppy dog look, "I mean I don't think…" he started to pout making little whimpering sounds, "What I mean to say is," he got down on the ground and rolled around. Hermione sighed, "What is it you want Malfoy?"

"I want you to come to Pigfarts with me!" he said getting up off the floor. "Think about it, all new things to learn, a whole new planet to discover, you could learn tons of new things!"

The thought of new knowledge made Hermione's eyes shine, "Pigfarts? On Mars?" she asked and Draco nodded, "I've never been to Mars."

"All you need is a rocket ship which I have, and a space suit, which we brought an extra for you." Out of a pocket of his own space suit he drew out another space suit which he enlarged, "Just say yes," he said.

"C'mon," Gretta finally chimed in, "Pigfarts is like nothing you've ever experienced!"

"It's a whole new world!" another person said.

"Things you've never imagined,"

"And who are you?" Hermione asked.

"We're students of Pigfarts," Gretta said, "Who agreed to help Draco come and get you."|

"Oh," she said and glanced beside her where Harry, Ron and Ginny stood. She thought about it, a new world, a new school, and different knowledge. "It does seem like fun."

"It's a one in a life time opportunity Granger," Draco said, "Take it or leave it."

"Um," she said and looked at her friends, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to go with Draco on this, it's a whole new world!" Ron's mouth fell open, dropping whatever he had in there on the ground. Ginny hugged her friend and Harry stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" he asked her and she nodded taking the space suit from Draco.

"It's Pigfarts," she said, "It sounds really totally awesome!" With that she put on her space suit and used her wand to collect her belongings. She waved by to everyone as a few of the Pigfarts students carried her trunk and they all flooed back to the Manor, boarded the space ship and flew back to Mars and Pigfarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pigfarts, Pigfarts, here I come. Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum, yum, yum," Draco sang as the rocket ship landed, once again, on Mars. The other students were looking at him oddly and Hermione was laughing.

"Honestly Malfoy," she said, "That singing thing is so last year."

Draco looked away, embarrassed, and made sure his spacesuit was on properly before reaching for the door handle.

"Everyone ready? Suits secured?" Gretta said. Everyone nodded and Draco opened the door. As they walked towards the school Hermione couldn't help but look on in awe.

"I never imagined I'd be on Mars!" She said, "Malfoy, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you were right about Pigfarts."

"This is just the beginning Granger," Draco said as he led the students up to the front gate. Rumbleroar was standing there, along with Dumbledore. When Hermione saw her old headmaster she nearly fainted.

"Dumbledore?" she asked surprised.

"Oh Granger!" Dumbledore said putting a hand to his heart. "How many times do I have to tell you how much you terrify me! What are you doing here anyways?"

"Malfoy brought me," she said. Dumbledore looked at Draco.

"Malfoy you little shit! What'd you go and bring Granger for?"

"I told you I wanted Hermione Granger! And a rocket ship," Draco said, "And now I have both!"

"You do not have me Malfoy," Hermione said, "I nearly came here for the educational experience."

"Granger, shut your trap, ten points fro Gryffindor!" There was silence for a moment.

"Huh," Hermione said. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just, you know, weird to hear those words without Ron and or Harry coursing 'Thanks Hermione',"

"Harry? My star student? How's he doing? Still got that lightening scar I'm so fond of?"

"He's doing good but Dumbledore… I thought you were dead!"

"It takes more then one little killing curse from Severus to kill me!"

"But I don't…"

"Granger why you gotta go nosing into things that aren't your business?" Dumbledore asked. "Now you're the one acting like Garfield on a Monday,"

"B-but, wh-what…"

"Shut your trap and follow me," Dumbledore said hopping onto Rumbleroar's back.

"It's a pleasure to have you at Pigfarts Miss Granger," Rumbleroar said before turning and heading back to the castle, the students in tow. Hermione shook her head and followed.

"Granger you'll be staying in tutertown with Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "Twizzlers," he said and they all walked in. "Gretta show her around," Rumbleroar and Dumbledore then turned and walked back out. Hermione gazed around at her new home.

"Well this is… nice," she said taking a seat on a fuzzy thing.

"No!" Everyone said at once. But too late Hermione sat on Hollar who then hissed and rolled away.

"What in the name of Rowling was that?" Hermione asked brushing herself off as she stood back up.

"Hollar, he comes from Saturn," Draco said.

"Fascinating!" Hermione said looking at the creature who had rolled away into the corner.

"You can't ask him about," Gretta said, "He won't tell you." She took off her spacesuit, followed by everyone else. Slowly Hermione did as well, revealing her Hogwarts uniform.

"Hogwarts?" Andrew asked, "I knew a few people that went there, tell us about… Hermione." He said looking at Hermione with adoringly. Hermione giggled and smiled.

"Hogwarts is full of witches and wizards and magical beasts. Goblins, ghosts and magical feasts! Spells, enchantments, potions and friends! But last years there was a little difficulty with the dark lord."

"And who is this dark lord?" Andrew asked.

"Voldemort," she said, "He used to live on the back of Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher's head. I tried to tell people there was something funky about the back of his head, but no one believed me."

"I believed you." Draco said.

"No you didn't," Hermione said looking at him, "You worked for him! Voldemort not Quirrell,"

"Yeah he told us," Gretta said.

"Did he tell you he was the one to let the Death Eaters into the school? He was the one responsible for Dumbledore's apparent death? He even got himself a Home Dark Mark!" Hermione said.

"Yeah he told us all of it." Gretta said.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Well then…"

"I also turned good Granger," Draco said, "I helped you in the end,"

"You wanted to give in and be a Death Eater near the end," Hermione said standing up and looking at him, "You wanted to just give up because you were tired."

"But I didn't!" He said, "I stayed and helped till the end, and then I came here so I wouldn't have to deal with all of this."

Hermione looked at him, feeling a little guilty. It was true; he had helped in the end, even if he had been the one to start it.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," Hermione said, "I shouldn't have been so rude." She then turned to look at everyone else, "I'm feeling a little tired… Gretta could you show me my room?" Gretta nodded and Hermione grabbed her things and followed the girl to her room.

"I have yet to unpack," Draco said and turned and walked off to his room as well. Unloading his truck Draco put his clothes in a closet and then pulled something rather large out. It was the poster of Zefron that was once a Horcrux. It was covered in tape from where he tried to fix it after Ron cut it up. He hung it on his wall, above his head. It made everything feel a little bit better.

Hermione, meanwhile, was unpacking her things as well. She put her clothes and books away and then pulled out a few pictures of Harry, Ron and even Ginny. She sat there looking at the pictures, missing her friends, Ron the most. They hadn't exactly broken up but she didn't see how a relationship with him would work long distance considering not only were they not in the same school but they weren't even on the same planet. She sighed and looked away from his picture and took out the small portable TV she had, turning to Wizards of Waverly Place. The TV was magical, it could grab any reception and signal, even from Million, if not Billion, miles away.

In a few rooms down he head the voice of Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place and his ears perked up. He had to watch it, but where was it coming from? Draco stood up and walked down the hall way, following the sounds of voices. He knocked on the door where the voices were coming from and heard a voice say, very quietly, "Come in." He opened the door to see Hermione Granger lying on her bed watching TV.

"Mind if I watch with you?" Draco asked standing in the door way.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded very slowly. "Uh, I guess so," she said. Draco smiled and walked in, pulling a chair from the desk in the corner over and watching the show with her. He found it peaceful, sitting there watching his favourite show with the girl he loved.

Hermione, on the other head, felt slightly uncomfortable but she ignored the feeling, trying to enjoy the show. They both laughed and by the end of the show, Hermione was feeling better with Draco sitting there.

When it ended Draco looked at Hermione and smiled slightly, "You know I really have changed Granger," he said.

"Malfoy," Hermione sighed, "Look, you may have changed, but that doesn't change the fact that since I started at Hogwarts you haven't done anything but be rude to me."

"That's not true!" Draco said.

"It is true," Hermione said, "Look, Malfoy; I need to get some sleep so just… just get out of here." Hermione turned the TV off and waited for Draco to get up. He did, albeit slowly, and walked to the door. He glanced back at her and saw that she was now digging through her closet looking for some pyjamas. He sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him as he went.

**A/N: Alright so this one's a bit shorter but I wanted to get it out to you guys! Plus I didn't know what else to write. I'm thinking the next scene will be like their first day at Pigfarts…any suggestions as to what should happen? Let me know! Also on a similar but also off topic note, I can not stop watching AVPM… I swear I watch it every day just to hear the songs, and I still laugh at the funny parts because the songs are sometimes not enough! So anyways, please review and if you have any ideas, or even suggestions as to something to happen later on in the story, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling slightly confused. Her bed didn't feel like the one in the Gryffindor Tower. She opened her eyes and gazed around the room. It took her a moment to realize and comprehend where she was. That's when she remembered what happened, Malfoy going to Hogwarts and convincing her to go to Mars with him… and Pigfarts where she found out Dumbledore was still alive. She swung her legs over the bed, rubbing her eyes as she went.

She walked to her dresser and got dressed in the clothes that were there for her. She the color of the robes at Pigfarts were black and purple. She liked them; they were very comfortable as well. She looked towards the space suit that sat on the chair in the corner of her room and shrunk it using her wand and placed it in her bag. She never knew if she was going to have to use it.

When Hermione felt she was ready she walked out of her room and down to the common room.

Draco, meanwhile, was still sleeping. He was having a peaceful dream about Rumbleroar letting him ride around on his back, flying through the air, Hermione at his side. He was just leaning in to kiss her when a pillow landed on his face and he awoke suddenly.

"Get out of bed you lazy shit," Andrew said as he walked out of the room. Draco groaned, he had been having such a good dream and was so close to kissing Hermione. If only Andrew hadn't woke him. Draco sighed and stood up, changing into his own robes and grabbing his bag.

He walked into the common room and saw Hermione talking away to Gretta and Andrew. They were laughing at something Hermione was saying.

"And then… and then he said, 'I'm sorry,'" she said giggling.

"And he was still clinging to the bench?" Gretta asked and Hermione nodded still giggling.

"He did apologize and promise not to do it again though, but Merlin, you should have seen his face." That's when Hermione looked up and saw Draco. "Oh, Malfoy, we were just talking about you," she said and laughed.

"Was it… was it something good?" he asked. Gretta giggled and Andrew laughed.

"Just talking about how much of a wimp you are Malfoy," he said standing up, "Come Hermione, let me show you were we eat breakfast," he held out his hand and Hermione smiled shyly before taking it.

"That's very kind of you," she said.

Draco watched as they walked away, feeling his heart break a little. Gretta placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Malfoy, he doesn't really like her. He just doesn't like you and is trying to provoke you."

"Well," Draco said straightening his robes, "He doesn't know who he's dealing with,"

Up ahead, Hermione was talking happily about Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"We're really good friends," she said smiling, "The boy who lived… you know about that?"

"Of course, Rumbleroar like's to make sure we're kept up to date about everything going on in the Wizarding World's everywhere. Hollar's old school on Saturn was blown apart in some war that's why he comes here. He was the only one to survive the blast. He doesn't get along well with people, mostly because people are always sitting on him."

Hermione felt bad for the little furry guy, "Has any one ever tried to see if he wanted to talk or anything?" she asked.

"People are a little weirded out by him,"

"But that's just so not cool!" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well not much we can do," Andrew shrugged as he pushed open a set of double doors, "And this is where we eat," They walked in and Hermione looked around the room. There were four table set up in a square, a small gap in the corners so people could walk in and out of it. Set up in the middle was a table, along with two bowls.

"Staff and Rumbleroar are in the middle, we can sit anywhere."

"You mean there's no houses set up? We don't have to sit with like those in out house?"

"Nah," Andrew said shaking his head, "We can sit with whoever we want." Hermione smiled, she liked that idea, and followed Andrew to a spot at the closest table. Hermione sat beside him, looking at the food laid out in front of her. Some f it she had never seen before, others were normal food like pancakes, waffles and eggs. She grabbed a bit of familiar food, enjoying the taste.

She was looking around at everyone, taking in faces and trying to memorize names of the people Andrew introduced her to. It was a few minutes after she had started eating that she saw Draco enter the room with Gretta, he looked a little mad and determined as he looked around the room spotted her and moved towards her, taking the free seat next to her.

"Granger," he greeted, "What's good here?"

"Everything I've had," she said shrugging before taking a drink of orange juice.

Draco grabbed a few pieced of toast, bacon and pancakes. He had to admit it was pretty good food.

"So how are time tables distributed here?" Hermione asked looking at Andrew.

"Being new students I'm sure Rumbleroar or Dumbledore will give you them," Hermione nodded taking another bite of her food.

The meal went on quickly after that and as students started to stand and leave for classes, Dumbledore walked up to them.

"You two follow me," he said. "And Granger stay behind Malfoy, I don't want to have to look at you,"

Hermione looked down at the ground and followed behind Draco. They followed Dumbledore down the halls to a place that looked like a cave. Dumbledore knocked on the door and entered, Draco and Hermione following him in.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please, come in," Rumbleroar said in his deep but rumbling voice. Hermione and Draco took a seat on the ground, sitting on cushions. "I'd like to welcome you formally to Pigfarts. Things here are slightly different then at Hogwarts. I'm sure the main thing is that we are in space, on Mars, with no atmosphere. Of course we've been able to charm the castle but any thing outside the castle you must wear your space suits.

"Secondly, out classes are fairly similar, our classrooms are built a lot stronger to reflect spells from walls that way you don't break holes and kill us all. But don't worry about that, it's a very sturdy castle. I'm sure you'll both do fine, in fact Dumbledore tells me you, Miss Granger, are the smartest of your classes?"

"Yes sir," Hermione beamed.

"Only student to study at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Well I'm sure you'll do just as well here," he said, "Dumbledore hand them their time tables,"

"Sure thing Rumby!" Dumbledore said grabbing two sheets of paper and giving them to the two students.

"Good luck," Rumbleroar said as he curled up in his blanket or a bed and closed his eyes. Dumbledore looked at him with a small smile on his face and sighed happily before turning and leading the kids out of the office.

"I'll lead you to your first class but after that you're on your own." He said as he walked, quickly, down the halls.

"Sir why are we going so fast?" Hermione asked.

"I've got a date with Zefron,"

Hermione looked at him, "Zefron? As if Zac Efron?"

"No Granger, Corbin Blue, yes Zac Efron, how many Zefron's do you know?"

"He's coming here?" Hermione asked still not understanding.

"Granger you are such a dumbass, I don't understand how you could possibly be the smartest witch of your age. No, he is not coming here, but he is going to be on my TV, I just bought the newest High School Musical!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco's eyes lit up; he had yet to see it yet.

"Could I borrow it some time sir?" he asked.

"No Malfoy, you little shit, no one can touch my Zefron movie!"

Draco looked disappointed and they walked in silence to their first class.

"And I leave you here," Dumbledore said as he turned and basically ran off. Hermione shook her head. "I'll never understand why every single guy seems to think Zefron is so great. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, even the Death Eaters thought he was great." She shook her head once more before opening the door to the class. Draco followed after her, closing the door behind him.

**A/N: Alrighty here is another chapter for all of you!! I really hope all of you are still liking it! Let me know if there's anything that can be changed or if you have any ideas that will add some more humor to the story. The next chapter we'll see what classes at Pigfarts are really like. Do you think they should be basically the same at Hogwarts or a little different? It won't be masivily different because I din't know how to do it, I think of anything, but if you do I may use it so please review me with any ideas. Alright well I'm gonna end this here, thanks again for all of you who read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco stood just inside the door beside Hermione while everyone in the class looked up at them. The teacher, Mr. Snuffles, smiled kindly at them.

"Welcome to Pigfarts! I was told I'd be gaining new students, please have a seat," He gestured to two free seats at the front of the room and Hermione and Draco took those seats.

"Now, as I was saying, Creatures found on Mars are different then those found on Earth, or Saturn," he said gesturing to Hollar. He continued on explaining the few animals they'd be researching over the term. Hermione took notes, being her normal self and Draco, trying to impress her, tried to take notes as well but he just didn't have the patience. He ended up sketching a picture of him and Hermione doling hands. He covered the picture up quickly when he saw Hermione glancing over at him.

"What?" he whispered but she just shook her head and looked back at the teacher.

"Of course we will be heading out doors for this class quite often so please remember your space suits. Class dismissed," he said as a bell rang through the school. Students gathered up their books and bags and started to exit the room.

"Should be fun this year," Gretta said walking up to Hermione and Draco, "This is the first year we get to take Care of Extraterrestrial, it's so exciting!"

"I can't wait to learn about the creatures of space," Hermione said grinning widely, "I mean Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts was going to be great, since a friend of mine was teaching it, but this is just so much more exciting!"

"Yeah I mean anyone can learn about Magical Creatures, but only those of Pigfarts can learn of Extraterrestrial's." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco stood there trying to think of something witty and good to say but just couldn't think f anything. What was happening to him? Before he started having feelings for Hermione he could think of witty comebacks with no effort but now he found himself struggling to come up with something to say.

"You know if you're really interested in looking at Magical Creatures though, if you still want to learn, during summer break you can come to my house. We have forests and fields filled with them." Andrew said walking up beside them.

"That's really nice of you Andrew," Hermione smiled, "But I think I'd rather spend my summer with my friends from Hogwarts, beside's Summer's still a long time away."

"Just think about it," he winked before moving on.

Draco sighed as they walked into their potions classroom. He could've offered the same deal, although he was sure his father wouldn't allow Hermione anywhere near the house.

"You know, this class won't be the same without Snape teaching it," Hermione commented. It took Draco a second to realize she was actually talking to him.

"I know," he replied, "But I'm sure who ever teaches it will be just as good."

"Maybe," Hermione said taking a seat. The Potions master, or should I say mistress, walked in. She was a tall, blonde and beautiful woman.

"Hello everyone," she smiled, "Welcome to Pigfarts Potions, year three. This year I want to start on a very special potion. Here on Mars we all know there is no atmosphere. We will try to attempt to make a potion that when consumed you will still survive without the need of the space suit. It is a difficult potion but if you are here at Pigfarts then you have proven yourself worthy of advanced material. Please open your book to page seventy five."

Hermione opened her book, excited. She had never imagined doing something so advanced at such an age, she wasn't even sure if the potion was possible. She greedily wrote down the notes and started on her potion.

Draco on the other hand was a little nervous to work on it. Potions had always favoured him, although that may have been because Snape was the teacher. To be working next to the brightest witch he'd ever knew and working on the same potion has her was a little nerve wracking. Sure he'd been in potions with her before, but never while he liked her, and never right next to her. He used to thrive to stay away from her. Sighing he started on his potion.

An hour later Hermione was nearing the completion of the first step while Draco was only about half way through it. He kept looking at her, to see how she was doing, and in doing so he fell behind.

"Time's up for today," Professor Honey said, "Please cork what you have done and you can continue it next day."

Draco corked what little he had completed, it was pitiful. Hermione, on the other hand, smiled huge as she put her light green potion in the vial.

"I'm starved," she said grabbing her bag.

"Lunch time!" Gretta called as Andrew threw and arm over her shoulders. She blushed and inched away from him. It's not that she didn't like him, Andrew was funny at time, it was just that she still had yet to tell Ron that she thought they should break up, at least until she returned to Hogwarts.

They sat in a group and started eating lunch. Hermione stayed away from the unknown food, as she did at breakfast, but everything was amazing. She had grilled cheese and soup, enjoying the taste of melted cheese in her mouth. Beside her Draco ate a ham sandwich, Gretta ate a salad and Andrew ate the same thing she did. She took a big drink of her juice before sitting back, satisfied.

"The food is really good here," she commented as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"The cook used to work for NASA apparently," Gretta shrugged, "He's used to space food."

Hermione nodded and looked at her schedule. "Defence this after noon," she grinned, "I always loved that class."

"We have a really good teacher," Andrew said, "He's one of Rumbleroar's old cubs,"

"He knows his stuff," Gretta agreed.

"That sounds so cool!" Hermione grinned.

"Rumbleroar's cubs are everywhere! You'll see them roam around the school and stuff, it's quite interesting,"

"The only down fall to him having cubs is that there are no dances," Gretta said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"All the noise would disturb them," Draco said.

"That's too bad, I really enjoyed the Yule Ball last year," Hermione said.

"Best thing," Draco agreed thinking back, seeing the image of Hermione in her dress and in make up. He shook his head, getting the image out of it.

"We should start heading to class," Gretta said standing, the others agreed following, Draco still with an image of Hermione dancing in his mind.

**A/N: Alright I know this isn't the best chapter but I had to get something out. I would also like to thank AlwaysForTheGay for the idea on a class of different life forms compared to magical creatures. I'm still looking for other ideas if anyone has them! Please review!! And thanks for all the support so far guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked into their defence class, Hermione couldn't help but stare at the small lion at the front of the room. He had dark yellow fur and no mane as of yet, with big black eyes. Hermione smiled softly at him, he was adorable.

"Take your seats, please," he said in a very kind, gently voice. Hermione sat with Gretta at the front of the room, eager to learn from him. "I am Professor Rum, so as to not confuse you with my father. Today I will be teaching you about defending yourself against certain unknown spells that are only taught here at Pigfarts. We lions are different from you humans, as we control out magic using out tails rather then a wand, so sometimes it is harder for us in a duel while other times it gives us an advantage in battle for we don't have to draw out a wand.

"Now the first curse I will teach you to defend yourself against is a spell to make your space suit disappear. Many duels here on Mars are set outside so both duellers wear the suits, however, a spell has been invented in the past to make that suit disappear. Therefore my father came up with a spell you can use to block it and protect yourselves against it.

"Do I have a volunteer?" he asked. Hermione's hand went straight up in the air. "Perfect, Miss…?"

"Granger," she said excitedly.

"Miss Granger, please step up, do you have your space suit with you?" he asked and she nodded eagerly, "Excellent. Please put it on and sand in front of me." Hermione quickly took the suit out of her bag and got into it. It didn't take long, seeing as it was enchanted to help the wearer get it on quickly. When she was finished she stood in front of Rum. "Wonderful, now, the spell is a simple one, _entfernen [A/N: remove in German]_." He turned to Hermione with his tail swishing, "All you have to do it a simple jab, as so." He demonstrated with his tail, jabbing it and saying the spell and the suit Hermione was wearing dissolved.

"To repel the spell is simple," with a wave of his tail Hermione's suit appeared back on her body. "All you have to do it twirl your wand like this," he said swishing his tail in a circle, "and say the following, verhindern [A/N: Prevent in German]. It will prevent the spell form hitting you. Miss Granger, see if you can block it."

Hermione nodded and stood at the ready, the space suits designed for Pigfarts were easy to move in, making spell casting simple. As she stood in front of Rum, her wand at the ready, she concentrated as hard as she could on the spell, repeating it in her mind over and over again. Verhindern, verhindern, verhindern.

"_entfernen," _Rum said and Hermione twirled her wand, "verhindern," she said as the spell came towards her and she succeeded in blocking it. The class cheered and Rum smiled.

"Very well done Miss Granger," he said, "You may remove your suit and take your seat now."

Hermione smiled as she walked to her seat, taking the suit off and sitting beside Gretta. "I would like you all to practice both spells, however Entfernen should never be used against a fellow student unless they pose a threat to you, and by threat I mean they are trying to kill you. Severe consequences follow the use of that spell without permission."

The class nodded and murmured in agreement, slowly splitting up into pairs to work on the spells. Gretta turned to Hermione and asked to partner with her. Hermione smiled and agreed. They worked hard all class, Hermione perfecting both spells easily. By the end of the class, Rum was praising her with high interest.

"Miss Granger I have never seen a student perfect these spells and quickly and effectively as you. I've heard from Albus that you are the smartest witch of your age, he sure was right."

"Thank you sir," she smiled.

"Off you go, m'dear," he said and she smiled again before walking out. Draco, Gretta and Andrew were waiting for her. They seemed to have become her closest friends, filling in the roles of Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"That was one brilliant lesson," Gretta grinned, "Hermione your so smart!"

"Thanks Gretta," she smiled, as a blush crept up her face. No matter how often she heard it, it never failed to make her flush.

"C'mon, History of Pigfarts is our last class," Andrew said leading them to the class. Hermione and Gretta talked through out the walk there but Draco walked in silence, he was deep in thought over the last class.

He could not believe how smooth Hermione was with those spells, she was able to cats them swiftly and effortlessly. He, on the other hand, struggled hard with them. He was able to almost successfully remove his partners suit, leaving the helmet and one arm, but he failed blocking it.

"Hermione," he said as the turned the final corner to the class, "Could you help me with the spell after dinner? I just couldn't get it right!"

Hermione looked at the blonde in front of her, she was surprised to say the least. Never would she have imagined Draco Malfoy asking her for help with a spell.

"I supposed so," she said slowly, "at least I can do for you what I always did for Harry and Ron. I can't guarantee anything though. A lot of casting a spell correctly and successfully is in your mind and your concentration."

"Thanks Hermione!" Draco smiled as they walked in the class.

History of Pigfarts went by slowly. Draco was never more bored in his life, it reminded him highly of History of Magic, but at least Professor Binns was a ghost and made his entrance some what interesting. Prof. Quartz was a mono-tone wizard who wore small rectangular glasses and never emphasised anything. He was very similar to Binns in his teaching methods and managed to give off the same impression to his class. Hermione seemed to be the only one taking notes, as always.

"When Loudvoice first founded Pigfarts all that attended was a few of the creatures that lived here…" he said in a very boring tone. Hermione took everything down as Draco fell into a slow slumber.

The class ended half an hour later, with Draco raising his head, a piece of parchment stuck to his face. He followed his classmates out the door to dinner.

"Pigfart's history is so interesting!" she said as she flipped through the book, _Pigfarts a History_, "If we had a better teacher maybe people would actually learn something."

"No one can stay awake in that class," Andrew yawned, "I have no idea how you manage it."

"Binns, the history teacher from Hogwarts, had a very similar style of teaching," Hermione said as she flipped through the book she had borrowed from the classroom, "I'm sort of used to it. I'm defiantly going to have to get me a copy of this book," she added, "it's totally awesome!"

"We'll get you one from the library, they sell books there," Gretta said as they walked into the Cafeteria. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the first look into their Defence class, I hope you liked it! It's a little short, I know, but I wanted to get this out for you! Please remember to review, it really makes my day to see you guys giving me your thoughts on it! I'll try to update by next weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner Hermione and Draco sat in the library, Hermione trying to teach Draco the spell.

"It's really not that hard Malfoy," she sighed and she showed him again. Draco tried once again and failed. Hermione shook her head, "Without using your wand, say the spell for me," she said and he did. "I see what you're doing wrong, your saying the _f_ in the wrong place. It's not _entefernen _ it's _ entfernen_." She said. Draco sighed and tried again, trying it her way, and succeeded in removing Hermione's space suit.

"See Malfoy, I knew you could do it," she said. Draco nodded excitedly.

"Thanks to you Hermione," he said.

Hermione smiled, "Alright, so now the other one. How can you do the block?" she asked. Draco raised his wand and showed Hermione the block, this time Hermione listened very carefully to the way he spoke. "Your saying_ verhinedern_ instead of _verhindern_." Hermione said and Draco nodded trying it the other way, succeeding when Hermione shot the spell at him.

"See, all it takes is the right pronunciation," she said as she packed up her things.

"Thanks Hermione," Draco smiled, "If it wasn't for you I'd fail this class."

"Nonsense," Hermione said as she packed up her bag, "Just keep studying and watch how you say it, everything will be alright."

Draco nodded, "Hermione, I was wondering, would you like to go for a happy meal with me sometime?"

"Oh," Hermione said shocked, looking at him, "Well, that's really sweet of you Malfoy but…"

"Please," Draco asked, "Just a little happy meal, not a date, just between friends?"

Hermione sighed, "I suppose a meal between friends would be alright."

"Great!" he said, "There's a small McDonald's hidden away in the school… I know where to find it though,"

Hermione nodded, "I must be going," she said and he nodded, watching as Hermione walked away. As soon as she was out of his line of vision, he jumped in the air, pumping his first excitedly.

Hermione headed back to her room, leaving Draco in the library. Along the way she ran into Gretta.

"Hi Hermione, how'd the study date go?" she asked.

"It wasn't a date," Hermione said calmly, "But it went pretty well."

"That's good," Gretta said, "How'd Draco do?"

"Fairly well, he was just pronouncing the words wrong but he's got it right now."

"So he's not going to fail?"

"No," Hermione smiled, "he's not going to fail." As they walked into their room, Hermione threw her things on her bed and sat on it, "You know he kind of asked me out." Hermione admitted quietly.

"Do tell!" Gretta exclaimed.

"Well, it's not really a date, just two friends going out for happy meals."

"Happy meals?" Gretta asked, "You mean from McDonalds?" Hermione nodded, "Does he even know where it is?"

"He says he does,"

"Draco knows more about Pigfarts then any other student when they first walked into the school,"

"You should have heard him all of last year," Hermione said getting comfortable. "He went on and on about Pigfarts…" For the next hour or two, Gretta and Hermione talked and about Draco. Oddly, Hermione was starting to warm up to him, even if he wouldn't admit it to him.

Meanwhile, Draco put on his space suit and went outside for a walk. He needed the air, well, not really the air but he needed to go for a walk. He couldn't believe Hermione had finally agreed to go out with him, even if it was just as friends. On his way back, though, he ran into Andrew.

"Yeah I'm going to ask her," he was saying to the group of guys around him, "She needs to know what this place is all about."

"You really think the Granger girl will go for you?" one of the guys asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked smugly. The other guys started laughing and Draco couldn't stand it. He stepped into the shadows and removed his suit quickly and, feeling a little more confident, he stepped out of the shadows and confronted him.

"Hey!" he said and Andrew and his friends turned to him, "Leave Hermione alone,"

"Malfoy? What do you want?" Andrew sneered, they had never really got along all that well.

"Leave Hermione alone," Draco repeated.

"What's it to you?" he laughed, "Oh wait, that's right, you're in love with the girl aren't you?" Draco stared at him, well more like glared, the old Malfoy glare.

"You even touch her, and I swear, you'll regret it."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"If you haven't forgotten," Draco said stepping closer to him, "I'm a Malfoy, and as such, I have a lot of power and respect. Try and hurt her… and you'll regret it." Draco turned then to walk away, but before he could get more then two steps, he was tackled to the gorund.

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been a little longer then normal and I appologize but school has started up, first year of College and all so I haven't had as much time as I hoped to write but I thought I owed you all a chapter, even if it's not the best one, but I hope you liked it. I know it's a bad chapter though, I don't really like it myself, but I'm hoping it'll get better in the next one. Oh and request on what you want to happen during the so called 'friend lunch date' hahaha, so anyways review and give me some ideas, you will be credited! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco hit the ground hard, and let out a big, "oof," before flipping the guy over to see Andrew, now lying on his back, smirking at him. Andrew flipped Draco over and pinned Draco so he couldn't move.

"You dare threaten me Malfoy?" he sneered as his friends laughed behind him.

"You better get off me," Draco growled.

Andrew laughed, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Draco just smirked before fingering his wand out of his pocket and zapping Andrew off him. Andrew flew backwards and landed on his back. Draco stood up and walked slowly towards him, an evil look on his face. "I warned you," He said dangerously, "I warned you not to mess with me,"

"Malfoy," Andrew chocked out, "Malfoy, you little shit!"

Draco just laughed, "Can't you be more original? That's what Dumbledore says to me,"

"This isn't over Malfoy," Andrew sneered.

Draco pointed his wand at him, "I suspect not, but that doesn't mean you'll win."

"Malfoy!" he heard a voice say. Turning he saw Dumbledore standing there. "Come with me,"

"But sir," Draco protested but he Dumbledore wouldn't hear anything of it.

"Malfoy, you little shit, if you don't come with me then I'll expel you from Pigfarts!"

That got him moving; silently Draco followed Dumbledore to his office. A new Zefron poster was on the wall, as was many other things similar to his old place. Draco took a seat on one side of the desk while Dumbledore took his seat.

"Now Malfoy, while we talk, I thought I'd take you up on that offer to play connect four."

"What offer…?" Draco trailed off as the memory came back to him. "Of course sir," he said.

Dumbledore set the game up and started to play. Draco joined in. They played in silence at first.

"What was the fight about Malfoy?" Dumbledore finally asked as he blocked Draco.

"He's planning in hurting Hermione," Draco answered quietly.

"Have you taken the girl out for that Happy Meal like I told you to?"

"Not yet sir, we're going sometime later."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well you know fighting is against school rules,"

"Yes sir," Draco mumbled.

"But I can understand defending the person you love, I myself would do anything for the one I loved, deny any possible and crazy ideas that he may be on the dark side…" he trailed off.

Draco just stared at him until Dumbledore came back to reality.

"My point is you shouldn't fight for them, cause you never know, you may be in the wrong, no matter how much you want to believe it isn't true."

"Um, right sir," Draco said as Dumbledore got four in a row.

"Connect four, I win, now run along," he said. Draco nodded and stood up, walking out of the office. He wasn't in the wrong, he knew Andrew would hurt Hermione, and he was the one who had to warn her.

**A/N: This is the worst and shortest chapter ever! I'm so sorry! I really wanted to get something out for you though so I hope you liked it! It's more of a filler chap I guess rather then a good one though...but anyways, please review and let me know anyways!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was walking back from the library the next day when Andrew came up to her.

"Hey Hermione," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Andrew," she said. She shifted her bag to her other shoulder and it fell off and the contents spilled all over the floor.

"Oh, let me help!" he said bending down to help gather her books.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "So I heard Draco and you got in a little fight yesterday,"

"Oh yes," Andrew said standing up and handing Hermione her things, "he was saying some very rude things about you…but they aren't very pleasant to repeat."

"Really?" Hermione asked, feeling hurt that Draco would say anything rude to her again.

Andrew nodded, "I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't and was saying some rude things about me. I pushed him to get him to stop but he tackled me to the ground and… well… I'm sure you heard what happened next."

Hermione nodded, "Draco was dragged off to Dumbledore's office," she said, "I heard he didn't get in trouble though."

"Well that's not fair," Andrew said, "He should be punished, I mean anyone who says something rude to or about you should be kicked out."

"About me? Oh no, I'm used to it," Hermione said, blushing slightly, "There's no need to fuss about it."

"But Hermione, there are many reasons to fuss about you. I mean, you are beautiful."

Hermione blushed even more, she had never thought about herself like that. Harry and Ron had never said anything to encourage her to think thoughts like that. "No," she said blushing madly, "I mean, even an invisibility cloak couldn't hide my reflection from me."

"Why hide such a pretty face?" Andrew asked, "Hermione, I would feel privileged if you would come to lunch with me. We could pack a picnic and eat it in the indoor court yard."

Hermione smiled widely, "Really? Oh that would be wonderful!"

"So I'll see you around lunch tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good," Hermione grinned, grabbing her bag and walking away. Andrew stood there, smirking as she walked away.

Hermione ended up walking right into Draco. She stumbled and fell down, as well as him. They both started apologizing until Hermione looked and saw that it was him. Instead of starting small talk with him, she glared at him and stood up.

"Watch where you're going," she spat and turned around, walking away.

Draco stared after her, wondering what he could have possibly have done wrong. Frowning, he walked back to his common room and sat down to start on his homework, wondering, the whole time, what he did wrong.

**A/N: hey guys! im so sorry for the very long wait! but school was crazy this semester...however i have finished my first semester and am on holidays until Jan 11 so I'll try my hardest to update again before starting bakc at school however my new years resolution is to update each and every one of my stories before i return to school (well more like a new years goal then a resolution but you know)... but the good news is i got an 83% average or a 3.55 GPA for my first semester so i am proud! anyways hope you liked this chapter and please review! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione walked to the library to fin Gretta sitting there working on some homework. She sat down next to her and started unloading her books. "Andrew just asked me out," she announced happily.

Gretta looked up at her in surprise, "I thought you were supposed to be going out with Draco today?"

Hermione sighed, "I heard that he was saying rude things about me, and that's why Andrew and he got in a fight yesterday."

"Really? Because I heard it was Andrew saying mean things and Draco trying to defend you,"

"Malfoy wouldn't do that."

"Hermione are you blind? The boys in love with you!"

"Oh no," Hermione said, "That just…that just wouldn't be right."

Gretta shook her head, "You'd be making a big mistake going out with Andrew. He's a player, he goes out with all the new girls, then dumps them the next day. He just likes to fool around. You're only going to get yourself hurt. Think about going with Draco tonight, go, then decide if you still want to go with Andrew."

Hermione sighed, "Fine, I'll go for the stupid Happy Meal with Draco first," she said.

"You won't regret it Hermione." Gretta smiled.

Later that day, as Hermione finished her homework and dropped her books off, she found Draco sitting in the common room. Hollar was beside him, so she made sure she didn't sit on the poor creature.

"Ok Malfoy, what time did you want to go for a Happy Meal?"

Draco looked up in surprise, "Really? You still want to go?"

Hermione sighed, "I said I'd give you a chance, as friends,"

Draco nodded, "I'm just about finished here, we can go then."

As soon as Draco finished he led Hermione to the secret hidden McDonalds. Dumbledore was there, along with Rum and a few other teachers.

"Damn it Granger!" Dumbledore said when he saw her, "You just ruined my meal! Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud?"

Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry sir,"

"Sir, I'm here to take her for a Happy Meal!" Draco said excitedly.

Good for you, Draco, apparently you do know how to follow directions."

Draco nodded, smiling excitedly.

"I'll leave you kids be,"

Hermione watched Dumbledore leave before taking a seat; Draco went up to order for them. She was feeling a little uncomfortable seeing as she was a little mad at him. She didn't know who to believe; Gretta or Andrew. Sure, Gretta was her friend, but so was Andrew she thought. But Gretta could be telling the truth too, she didn't know Andrew all that well. She decided she was going to believe her friend, rather than some random boy. That made her much more cheerful, and by the time Draco arrived wit their food, she was actually smiling.

"Thanks Malfoy," she said as she took a bite of her fries.

They ate in silence at first, but then things got a lot more easy for them. By the end of the meal, Hermione was actually laughing with him.

"I actually had a really good time," Hermione said as they walked back to the common room, "Thank you Malfoy,"

Draco smiled shyly, "It was my pleasure….can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah, sure,"

"Why were you so mean earlier? I didn't do anything wrong."

Hermione looked ashamed, "I had heard that you were saying things about me…mean things…and that's why you and Andrew fought." Draco looked upset at that so Hermione quickly went on, "But I don't believe it anymore! Gretta told me Andrews the liar."

"It was Andrew who was saying mean things," Draco confessed, "He said that he was going to try to get you to go out with him… that he was going to hurt you,"

"Thank you for defending me," Hermione said, "I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," Draco smiled. They arrived at the common room and walked in together. Andrew was sitting there with his friends. When he saw the two of them together, he got mad.

"What is this Hermione? I thought we were supposed to be going out tomorrow?"

"I changed my mind," Hermione said, "You are a good-for-nothing nitwit! You don't deserve to go out with me."

"And that creep does?"

"At least Draco's honest and caring. He wasn't the one making fun of me and lying about it."

Andrew glared at her and then at Draco. "You'll be sorry." He said before storming off.

**I have no excuse for not updating... I wasn't motivated to write this story...that is until AVPS came out and I watched it and had to write some more! If you haven't watched it already, you fail as a Harry Potter fan...and a Starkid Potter fan lol. Anyways, hope you liked it, and I just want you guys to know the story will only have a faw more chapters because I'm just swamped right now woth stuff but I really want to finish this story so it will be ending soon. So, please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
